Bootcamp and Big Men
by Ashplosion
Summary: M for sexual content. Another prompt from the kink meme, this one being a three-way with guys. It's pretty much just mindless sex.


**Author's notes:** Here's another one I wrote for the kink meme (prompt of M/Green/M spit roast). The stuff I write over there makes me lolwut and wonder wut did i rite. In any case, this is the first time I've ever written porn that involved men at all. Oh, and I censored the title. I posted it as "Bootcamp, Blow Jobs and Big Men" over there, but I don't want to get flagged. Finally, if you're not cool with dubcon and three guys getting it on (one being much older and in a position of power), you are advised to hit the back button!

* * *

Green closed his eyes and vaguely wondered how he got himself into this mess.

Oh, right… Lt. Surge had caught him watching gay porn. Damn his curiosity, and damn Janine for causing it! "This is Pokemon boot camp, Son. You claim the spoils of war… you don't get claimed in defeat, because defeat isn't an option!" Why was Red here? Right… he'd cracked up laughing. "This is no laughing matter, Soldier!"

At least Surge was being kind enough to lube him up, and rather generously at that, while muttering things like "be a man," and "these are the consequences of weakness." Red just sat on the bed smirking. "Ready, Soldier?" Green felt the head of the Lieutenant's cock press against him. Red's eyes had gone large, and Green felt himself swallow involuntarily.

"As I'll ever be, Sir." He heard Surge chuckle slightly as he began to press in.

Stars exploded in Green's head. He had never felt anything as painful as this. Granted, he was no stranger to sex, having had his way with three female gym leaders and several groupies, but he'd only had anything…back there…once in his life. And this definitely wasn't Janine's finger.

He felt himself finally take in the head of Surge's cock, and the older man paused. As the pain started to subside, Green chanced a look at Red, but Red's eyes had widened considerably and fixed on the scene before him. One of Surge's hulking hands left Green's hips, and the boy couldn't see what it was doing, but suddenly Red moved and unzipped his pants. Shocked back to life, Red pulled himself out and grabbed a fistful of Green's hair, forcing the helpless boy to look at him. That smirk reappeared, and Red said the first words Green had heard him speak in a long while: "Open up, Bitch." Surge shifted slightly, and Green gasped in pain as he did. Red jerked the other boy's head down by his hair and forced his cock as far in Green's mouth as he could get it to go. Green tried to gag, but it was impossible. Surge's hand came back to rest on his hip, and he merely closed his eyes… waiting.

"I'll go easy on ya, for a first offense. This is how we punish the weak." With that, the Lieutenant slowly began to ease himself deeper inside the boy. Green groaned in pain, inadvertently vibrating against Red as he did so. Not once had he ever expected the older man to be so… massive. He'd only caught a brief glimpse of it as the whole ordeal went down, but it was easily far larger than anything else he'd ever seen, even in porn.

Eventually, the trio developed an awkward rhythm. Surge moved in slow, powerful thrusts, and Red had figured out that if he laid perfectly still, the pounding in Green's ass would bob the other boy's head for him. Every so often, Surge would pause to shift angles, and Green found himself minding less and less. In fact, it was starting to feel kind of good. He was also discovering, however, that he hated giving blowjobs.

Red's cock was actually much softer than anticipated. Not soft in a sexual way, mind you, soft texturally. Green had never held another man's cock before, and he found himself comparing the feeling of Red's dick in his hands and mouth to the feeling of his own while jacking off. He pulled back momentarily for air, and Red's eyes met his, but the other boy didn't say anything. Green continued his attentions with his hands, and tried to think of what else he could do hurry up and get him off. His jaw was getting sore, and while it wasn't as sore as his poor asshole, Surge's adjustments in angle were getting closer and closer to where Green was pulsing internally, waiting on the older man to ram himself into that spot.

Remembering something Misty had done for him once, Green leaned his head down and slowly sucked Red's balls into his mouth. Red moaned and Surge gave a slight chuckle, muttering something about him being a good little slut, and fuck that was hot, and god you're so tight… the list went on, and the older man's thrusts became slightly faster, slightly shallower. Green closed his eyes and hoped Red would blow soon so he could focus more on the Lieutenant pounding away at his asshole.

Moments later, Red's cock twitched, and the fist in Green's hair brought Red back to his mouth. The boy's locked eyes, and Red gasped. "S-Swallow it," he muttered. Green closed his eyes as he felt the heat slide down his throat, doing his best not to gag. It helped that Red's cock was almost entirely in his mouth. Much as he disliked sucking Red, he had to admit that the other boy tasted good, if saltier than expected.

As Red came, Surge rammed into Green particularly hard and whispered in the boy's ear, "that's a good little whore. Take all of it." Green quivered and moaned as he felt Surge's balls slap against his own. Red finally withdrew, completely spent. Surge eased himself out of the boy and rolled Green over. Green almost panicked as he thought maybe the Lieutenant was next on the blowjob list, but then Surge applied a little more lube, lifted the boy's hips up, and Green wondered if he'd maybe discovered more about himself tonight than he thought he ever would.


End file.
